Álom, álom, édes álom
by Nyx.0
Summary: Mivel nagyon szeretem ezt a sorozatot, gondoltam írok egy novellát is. Magáról a történetről meg annyit, hogy egy fárasztó munkanap utáni álmodozásról Lisa Cuddy irodájában. Kellemes olvasást!


Álom, álom, édes álom

Sűrű, sötét fellegek borították be az eget és a levegő már megtelt a közelgő eső friss illatával. A távolból az ég dübörgő morgása hallatszott, s lassan elkezdett esni. Először csak pár csepp, majd megállíthatatlanul zuhogni kezdett. A nyári melegben felforrósodott aszfalton landoló cseppek lassan tócsává duzzadtak. A szabadban sétálók esernyőket húztak, vagy újságot tartva a fejük fölé, vagy csak próbáltak valami védett helyre húzódni, és várni, amíg alábbhagy kicsit az égi áldás.

Villámlás fénye világította meg a kórház egyik kivilágítatlan folyosóját. Lift hangja hallatszott a kihalt emeleten. Női cipők egyenletes kopogása zavarta meg a kísértetiesnek ható csendet. De az illető hölgynek ez a zajmentes környezet cseppet sem tűnt félelmetesnek. Az egész napi munka után inkább felüdülésként hatott rá, és különben is, már rég megszokta ezt a helyet, tudta, nincs mitől tartania.

Enyhe fejfájást érzett és olthatatlan vágyat, hogy otthon egy pohár kíséretével bevonuljon a fürdőszobába, majd egy forró fürdővel koronázza meg a mai napot. Sóhajtott egyet, lassított a léptein és kinézett a közeli panorámaablakon. Esőcseppek kíméletlenül koppantak az üvegen. Már megint nem hozott magával esernyőt- gondolta bosszúsan. Pedig mire kiér a parkolóba ebben az ítéletidőben jócskán el fog ázni.

Valaki felkapcsolta mögötte a villódzó neonlámpákat, a sötét üvegre bámulva meglátta saját tükörképét. Egy fáradt, nyúzott nőt látott maga előtt, aki az egész életét a hivatásának szentelte. Lemondott a családról, amit eleinte kevésbé tartott csak fontosnak, bár mára minden átértékelődött benne. Megannyi feleslegesnek látszó randi, és több kudarcélmény után, kicsit elvesztette a reményt. Vállat vont, majd elmosolyodott egy kicsit, mégsem látta olyan sötétnek a jövőt. Sikeres volt, mások csak álmodhatnak ilyenről és neki ez megadatott.

Hirtelen egy dörrenés hallatszott, amitől megrettent egy kicsit. Fázósan húzta össze magán a fehér orvosi köpenyt, majd kisimított egy kósza göndör tincset az arcából és folytatta tovább az útját. Már rég lejárt a munkaidő, így már alig lézengett errefelé valaki. Mindenki igyekezett minél előbb elhagyni a kórházat az egész napi munka után. Ő is ezt tervezte.

Hamarosan meg is érkezett egy ajtóhoz, amin cirkalmas betűkkel egy név volt kiírva: Lisa Cuddy. Fáradtan nyitott be a sötét irodájába, levette a fehér köpenyt, majd hanyagul a fogasra akasztotta. Felkapcsolta a villanyt, aztán a hatalmas tölgyfa íróasztal felé vette az irányt, amin halmokban álltak a különféle dokumentumok. Elcsigázva sóhajtott egyet. Nem érzett magában annyi erőt, hogy most nekiálljon a papírmunkának, de nagyon jól tudta ez mind fontos és nem tűr halasztást.

Órájára pillantott és reménykedett benne, hogy legkésőbb nyolcra már otthon lehet. Kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a bőrszékében, egy pillanatra hátradőlt és lehunyta a szemét. Elengedte magát és teljesen ellazult. Nem gondolt semmire, próbált kicsit felkészülni arra, hogy újra belevesse magát a munkába.

Hirtelen egy ajtócsapódás hallatszott és egy borostás, kicsit zilált hajú férfi sántikált be az irodába. A nő zavartan hajolt előre.  
- Lazsálunk?- kérdezte gúnyosan.  
- House - sóhajtott Cuddy, mintha hirtelen még több teher kezdte volna nyomni a vállait-, tudhattam volna, csak maga képes így berontani.  
- Talán megzavartam a spermadonorok keresésében?  
- Nem értékelem a humorát, inkább térjen a tárgyra.  
- Arról lenne szó...- kezdte a markáns arcvonásokkal rendelkező férfi.  
Cuddy érdeklődve kelt fel a bőrszékből és House egyetlen szavát sem hallva, nyíltan bámulni kezdte. Saját maga sem tudta megmondani, hogy miért teszi ezt. Végig futtatta tekintetét a férfin. Volt valami benne, a szarkazmus és a borosta mögött, amit szeretett volna felfedezni. Minden egyes alkalommal megborzongott, amikor meghallotta House hangját. Nem tudott volna magyarázatot adni rá, ez csak egy érzés volt.

House-t mindig briliáns elmének tartotta, akinek a szabályok áthágása volt a hobbija. Számtalanszor állt mellé, mert igazán bízott benne és a képességeiben. Megérzések követése és a bámulatos logika tette a férfit a legjobb orvossá, akinek a legritkább betegségek kiderítése jelentette a kihívást. Cuddy magának sem vallotta be, de tetszett neki ez a hozzáállás. Ő, Cuddy mindig szabályok közt élt és próbálta őket mindvégig betartani.

Csak ne lenne ilyen zárkózott és mogorva -gondolta Cuddy. Bár egyszer megnyílna neki, egy röpke pillanatra és megengedné, hogy belelásson a lelkébe, felfedezhetné milyen is igazából. Csupa rejtély, egy megfejtésre váró talány volt neki House. Miért avatkozott bele folyamatosan a szerelmi életébe? Nem értette igazán a viselkedését. Megbabonázva lépett közelebb House-hoz.

Izzott köztük a levegő, mint mindig, amikor együtt voltak, talán ez egy oka volt annak, ami soha nem engedte, hogy veszekedés nélkül távozzon az irodájából. Egyikőjük sem szólt egy szót sem. Egymásra szegeződött a két tekintet, mintha egy végtelennek tűnő pillanatra valami láthatatlan kapocs fűzte volna őket össze. Az óráknak tűnő percben, mintha megnyíltak volna egymásnak és a másik fél titkainak tengerében fürdőztek volna. A zord, magának való House és a melegszívű Cuddy rájöttek, mi az, ami mindkettőjükben közös: a magány. Ami olykor szinte elviselhetetlennek tűnt.

Talán most jött el az ideje, hogy egy kicsit közelebb kerüljenek egymáshoz? Cuddy nem gondolkozott és nem foglalkozott azzal, hogy mit tesz, még közelebb lépett a mogorva doktorhoz, aki még mindig hideg és távolságtartó arckifejezést mutatott. Semmi érzelem, semmi, ami elárulta volna mi lakozik valójában benne. A nő biztatóan elmosolyodott, majd mindkét kezét a férfi nyaka köré fonta, aki cseppet sem tiltakozott ez ellen, s másodperceken belül ajkuk egy szenvedélyes, érzéki csókban forrt össze. Kéjes, semmi máshoz nem fogható bizsergés futott végig a nő testén, amit már évek óta nem érzett. Nyelvük vad szenvedélyes táncot lejtett.

Nem akarták, hogy vége legyen ennek a pillanatnak. Megszűnt körülöttük a tér és az idő, mintha lebegtek volna. Úgy ölelték egymást, mintha ez lenne az utolsó alkalom, és talán az is volt. Cuddy úgy érzete teste teljesen elgyengült és belül szinte lángolt. Érezte az erős férfikezeket, amint zarándokútra indulnak a hátán. Egyre közelebb és közelebb húzódott House-hoz, mintha soha nem akarná elengedni. Édes ajkak, mindennél édesebbek, nem tudott betelni velük. Soha nem érzett még ilyen felemelő és egyúttal elsöprő vágyat.

Egy pillanatra elszakadtak egymástól, mindkettőjük szemében ott volt az a különös csillogás. Zihálva váltottak egy újabb tétova pillantást. A vágytak egymásra, nem kell azzal törődniük van-e közös jövő, csak úszni az árral és hagyták, hogy szívük vezesse őket. House egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve lelökött mindent a botjával az asztalról. Cuddy nevetve bújt hozzá, és mélyen magába szívta a férfi kellemes ánizsillatát. Kacér pillantást váltott House-zal, levette a cipőjét és felült az asztalra.

Blúzán a gombok szinte maguktól engedtek szabad utat House-nak, majd a finom anyag mindenféle ellenállás nélkül, tehetetlenül hullott a kemény tölgyfaasztalra. A férfi gyengéden kisimított egy tincset a nő arcából, aki újra elmosolyodott. House meleg tenyerével végig simította a nő combját, aki egy kéjes sóhajt hallatott. Reszketett az érintéstől, s finoman remegni kezdett, ahogy az erős kar végigfutott a hátán, megszabadítva őt egy újabb ruhadarabtól.

A sűrű, fekete szempillák várakozón rebbentek meg. Érezte a férfi forró leheteltét a gömbölyded vállain, ajkak puha érintését a nyaka ívelt vonalain. És vágyakozott egy újabb csókra. Egyre hevesebben vert a szíve, egyre jobban áhította az édes ajkakat. A férfi keze a nő hajába túrt és már csak centik választották el őket egymástól.

Hirtelen égdörgés rázta meg az ablakokat. Cuddy zihálva rettent fel az álmából és riadtan nézett körbe az irodában. Majd villámlott egyet és egy borostás, hideg tekintetű férfi horrorfilmbe illő ábrázatát látta közvetlen maga előtt. Cuddy megrettent a látványtól és ösztönösen hátra lökte magát a székkel és mélyeket sóhajtva tette a szívére a kezét.  
- Cuddy!- szólt mennydörögve a gúnyos bariton hang.- Eljöttem a lelkedért!  
A doktornő zavartan nézett House-ra.  
- House! Maga mit a fenét keres itt?  
- Dolgozom, ellentétben magával.  
- Mit akar?- kérdezte kimért hangon.  
- Engedélyt.  
Lisa Cuddy egy hatalmasat sóhajtott és próbált megnyugodni. Csak álmodott, s a valóságban csupán egy üveg jófajta vörösbort várja haza.


End file.
